


The Hero: Smells

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [10]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, alba is alluded to, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Ros wonders if his old scarf smells like Alba.





	The Hero: Smells

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 3+ years old I just never uploaded it,

Ros usually didn’t appear in the training cave without a hefty warning to Alba beforehand, so as not to scare him when he suddenly appeared. This time, however, the visit was on a whim. He hadn’t even told Crea he’d be coming to visit Alba until just before he’d come…

Staring at the cluttered cave, void of human presence, Ros felt annoyance well up in his stomach. Mainly at himself for not telling Alba beforehand, but he masked the feeling and directed it to irritation at the hero instead.

“Supposed to tell me when he goes out,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. Afterall, Alba’s magical power could have fucked with the human world if he wasn’t careful…

Disappointment that he couldn’t see Alba mixing with frustration at himself, he considered just leaving immediately.

But then the trip would have been for nothing, and he grit his teeth as he considered what to do. 

Maybe… He could try to wait for Alba to return. The thought instantly helped to calm him a bit, and he let out a deep sigh as he walked over to the little bed Alba used in the corner. He’d just sit around until Alba returned. It would be a surprise for the hero.

Ros plopped down, eyes immediately drawn to an article of red clothing. It was his old scarf, the one Alba had become known for now. The thought made him snicker a little bit- The Red Fox. What a dork.

He reached for the scrap of cloth curiously, his eyes darkening with memories. The scarf was older than anyone he knew now, no one but Crea and Alba really knew of how important it was. It was just an old, threadbare red scarf and yet…

Ros shook his head. He didn’t want to revisit the past. Not when his present was actually decent. He thought some more on how this scarf now belonged to Alba and let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding.

A thought ran through his head and he blinked. Alba didn’t talk much about their time separated he just… Alluded, sometimes, to having missed him, having realized his  _ real  _ feelings for him over the year…

And Ros wondered if Alba had clung to this scarf because it smelled like him. He’d worn it often enough, and, logically, his scent would have rubbed off on it…

A smirk tugged at his lips. Would Alba have… Held this while he was touching himself? The thought was… Admittedly arousing.

Curiously, Ros lifted the scarf to his nose, inhaling deeply. Instantly he was assaulted with his hero’s scent- it was overpowering, if he was honest. 

With his earlier thought, Ros couldn’t help that he was half-hard. He let out a slight groan. To think he was going to make fun of Alba for this- well. He still could. He’d just have to keep this a secret.

Ros reached down, palming himself through his pants and hissing at the feeling. He kept the scarf close, Alba’s scent strong in his mind. His thighs subconsciously pressed tight together to help him with the friction and he bucked his hips up slightly. 

Impatient, he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out to wrap his fingers around it, stroking himself hard. With Alba’s scent so near it was easy to imagine that he was actually there. The thought of all the things they’d do if Alba was there only made him harder, and Ros rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock with a quiet moan.

The easiest thing to imagine- Alba on his knees between his thighs, his pretty lips around Ros’s swollen dick and his eyes teary from the strain on his jaw and throat. Alba would have his own hands shoved in his lap, fucking up into his fist while he swallowed Ros’s cock.

He always looked like he enjoyed it, enjoyed having Ros’s taste in his mouth and having his cock sliding over his tongue.

Ros’s hips jerked and he squeezed himself hard, panting. Sweat was already beading up and soaking into his clothes, making them even more restrictive and warm. He wanted nothing more than to disrobe entirely and corner his hero, listen to him appreciating Ros’s hands and body in that way that always had Ros trembling and coming undone.

The Alba in his fantasy bobbed his head all the way to the base of his cock, gagging slightly as he took Ros all the way in. His throat was always so tight and hot and inviting and Ros fucking  _ loved  _ that Alba loved it as much as he did.

He’d grab Alba’s hair and Alba would moan  _ just  _ so around his dick-

Before he knew it Ros was coming, hard, into his fist, Alba’s scarf pressed tight to his nose. He breathed hard, his imagination dredging up Alba leaning over him, cooing over him, and his cheeks heated.

Ros tucked himself back into his pants, using the scarf to clean himself up. He’d somehow managed to not get a single speck of cum on his pants, instead getting it all over the floor. He could clean that up later. For now, he’d sleep since he was tired from all that…

He tossed Alba’s scarf towards the end of the bed, wiping whatever remained on his hand against the sheets. He was sure Alba would mind and snickered faintly to himself at the fit he’d get for that later.

For now Ros was tired, and he flopped back against the bed. Surrounded now by Alba’s scent, and warm and sated from his orgasm, it was easy to imagine his smaller lover curled up against him.

With a slight yawn and one final glance at the entrance to the cave, Ros fell asleep.


End file.
